


Starry Night

by Kurosake



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosake/pseuds/Kurosake
Summary: Based off of a prompt i found on tumblr.Never written South Park before
Kyle is star gazing, Stan is falling asleep next to him and who goes camping in the snow?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First South Park fic. 
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

Most people who would travel to South Park, Colorado would feel threatened by the dull, and cold atmosphere, you get use to it though. Kyle was always adroit though. He always found fun things to do. Kyle thought it would be fun to go camping since we have not really done anything in a while. 

The inky sky showed small spots of light a across it, even with the fire a few feet away it wasn't bright enough to make a difference. I watched the smile spread across the freckled face staring up at the sky. His vermilion hair fluttered softly around his hat with the soft breeze of the chilly night. 

"Stan....Stan you're spacing out again." Kyle said softly,looking over with a bit of worry shown in his emerald eyes. 

"Hmm? Oh, yea, sorry." I flush slightly from embarrassment. 

Kyle raised his left hand and tapped me on the forehead. 

"Moron... I was showing you the constellations. "

The red head turned his attention back to the sky, his hat shifting back slightly. Kyle reached his index finger into the charcoal abyss. The bright sprinkle of stars seemed so out of reach. We stayed close watching the stars for a few hours. 

"...one only can be seen this time of year..." Kyle continued on and on. 

It was late by the weight i felt in my head. my eyes closed and i could still hear Kyle's voice. 

"...It's amazing how many stars are up there..." Kyle was always so good at this. Being smart i mean.  
I cannot remember the last time I was so at ease next to Kyle. 

We should go camping more often.


End file.
